ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Top 10 Things Wrong With Alien Force
Now, I'm not gonna sit here and say this is supposed to be how everyone should view it, but it's the way I view AF. A lot of people like this the best, I know, but here's a list of reasons why I can't like it as much as the other three. Art Style Ugh, here we go. Just, just compare. Yes, some of these are Ultimate Alien, but that series is the same art style so exampes will be used from there. What would you prefer: *Ripjaws who has teeth on the outside of his lips like in the original series and has a lot of detail put into him vs Ripjaws with lips and almost no detail at all *Jury Rigg who has an aviator's suit, which is where the tales of gremlins came from vs Naked Jury Rigg with almost no detail except maybe a few spikes *Way Big with a lot of armor, chin eyes, and shoulder spikes vs Way Big with nothing except elbow and head fins *Diamondhead with his own outfit vs Diamodhead with Chromastone's armor Mhm, exactly. Lack of Diversity Number one thing: All Petrosapiens looked like Diamondhead. There's nothing more annoying than when EVERYBODY looks the same, except different colors, which is why OS and OV didn't have the lack of diversity UAF did. On another note, why were aliens naked... Villains Vilgax I can understand him conquering 10 worlds. But when did Vilgax ever even care about the Galactic Code? NEVER. He's not the villain to care about that. You can even tell he doesn't care. Vilgax does NOT care about the law, nor the well-being of others. There is NO reason for him to be following Galactic Code. And his voice, oh god, why. He should have his OS or OV voice, cause those were perfect, but the voice here... no. Dr. Animo Or should I say D'Void. What in the world happened here? He's supposed to be a green, scrawny, mad scientist, not... that. They make it seem like his abilites to control animals come from a machine, but it seems like he has a lot of control over whatever he manages to conquer, so no need for that. Zs'Skayr My god. Another ruined villain due to voicing and how it was portrayed. They act like Ghostfreak wasn't even re-added to the database, er, no, Primus, as AF would have it, at the end of Be Afraid of the Dark, and they just re-add him anyways. And what even... I go to read how they defeated him and he doesn't even "die." He just gets weakened. Primus What... The DNA is in the Omnitrix, no need to make an entire planet for it. Good thing OV got rid of it. Humungousaur A lot of cool aliens came out of this series, such as Chromastone, Lodestar, and Rath. However, there is one that if you have any sense of aliens at all, you don't like this one: Humungousaur. Or as I like to call him, Ewmungousbore. Strength alien, booooooo. Size alteration, yes. Happened in his first appearance. But, like he has been in every series since, he was spammed. Right, cause we totally need a generic strength alien with the only difference being size alteration to be spammed. At least it's better than just spamming his name out... oh wait... that happened too... Humungousaur, Humungousaur, Humungousaur... Dangit, Vilgax's bioides are getting to me now. Naming I love the names of aliens here, and I love the shouting out the names, but the problem is Ben named them exactly when he went them. How does that work? Oh, yeah, the recalibration activated this new feature that put the information of the alien into Ben's subconscious, creating a name for the alien for him to shout out after he transformed. What's the fun in that? There's no learning how the alien works or what it does, it's just BOOP I'm a new alien let's fight, no need to learn how to use him! Bleh. No fun. Flying Chromastone Who in the world... Chromastone can not fly. I don't care if it's on his BTP list of powers, it's not a thing anymore. He can use propulsion, sure, but that's not flying. What makes him a flying alien at all? I see no wings, no levitation, no sonic capabilities. This has to be one of the most annoying glitch powers ever and should never be mentioned again. Lack of Humor Rath aside, there was hardly any humor in AF. OS had it, UA had an attempt, OV had a failed attempt, it really doesn't matter at all that AF tried any humor aside from Rath because it was still terrible. "No juice for you!" has to be the only good one-liner that was not ''Rath. Season 3 So much was wrong with season 3. A main problem will be explained later in the list. A lot of what was wrong here was how villains were treated, such as Vilgax (explained), Zs'Skayr (explained), and Hex, who was not used for anything in UAF at all, and Night of the Living Nightmare doesn't count as that was Albedo, not actually Hex. Another thing that was clever but doesn't make much sense when you think about it is Kevin's mutation. Yes, the Omnitrix caused it, but why would the Omnitrix's destruction make him change back? That's like saying if it was destroyed in OS then Kevin would have turned back then too. And if the Omnitrix's destruction changed Kevin back, how come Albedo didn't get changed back after removing the Ultimatrix? Too Dark Now, you can have dark episodes. That is always allowed. But this entire series was too dark especially in comparison to previous and sequel series. Plenty of dark things happened in OS, UA, and OV: *OS: ''Ken 10 took a dark turn for the better, starting off all innocent with Ken's birthday, then going to how dark it was with Kevin almost killing Ken and Ben almost killing Kevin. *UA: Absolute Power was an excellent example of how to be dark without everything being dark. It showed Ben had a difficult choice to make and almost ended up with the death of Kevin. *OV: 199-200 were about the extent of OV's darkness, but still allowed for some darkness, as every Ben, save for No Watch Ben, ended up being killed by being erased by Vilgax's Chronosapien Time Bomb. AF? All. The entire series was dark, and when they tried to be light-hearted in an episode, it failed badly. Redoing Origins I have explained this so much. Kevin is a mutant, Gwen is a magician. Lolnope this is AF it has to be ruined and changed into Kevin being this strange alien called an Osmosian and Gwen is some energy being that the Omnitrix can't even scan called an Anodite. OV fixed Kevin (ignored Gwen apparently) by having the Rooters, but that in turn ruined Alan, who was already established as alien. I have no problem with Helen, Manny, or Pierce being in the Amalgam Kids cause they were only speculated, not confirmed to have an alien parent. This was another reason as to why Season 3 was terrible. And how in the world does Devin fit into this? Last I checked, Kevin in OS said "My parents weren't too thrilled having a freak for a son." IF Devin were an alien, he would have been able to explain that to Kevin and Mrs. Levin. But sense he's not, no, that's not true, Kevin is a mutant, not an alien. Gwen got her magic abilities from reading Charmcaster's spell book while trapped in her body in A Change of Face. I bet the only reason they did this was to make sure all three would fit in the title of the series which is apparently the name of their team, Alien Force. Category:Blog posts